Until the Bitter End
by pellyeve93
Summary: Miku is tired of feeling pain and seeing the same darkness everyday. Based off of The Dark Woods Circus. Oneshot, included character death.


Until the Bitter End

Everyday was the same.

Miku's life was an endless cycle.

Long gone were the days that she was able to walk, able to play with other children, able to see.

She couldn't even remember what she looked like anymore.

She remembered the day she arrived at the circus all too well, though.

Her parents told her she was going to a new home, a home that was filled with children her own age that she could play with. Miku's parents walked with her to this "new home". It was a large multi-coloured tent, surrounded by people that were talking loudly. Words like, "freak show" and "deformity" were being thrown around. Then her parents left her.

All alone. Miku caught a glimpse of a man handing them money as they walked back through the throng of people.

Miku wanted to run after them. She wanted to know what was going on, but just as she was about to take off and follow them, a tall brunette woman took her by the shoulders and dragged her to a large room that was inside this "new home".

The room smelled strongly of blood, and Miku saw various sharp instruments that looked extremely dangerous to touch. Just as she was about to turn around to ask the tall woman who had brought her to this room where she was and what was happening, a sharp pain ran through her head.

Then it all went black.

Miku fell in and out of consciousness. Whenever she did wake up, everything was blurry and she could hear an awful scraping noise, and felt almost unbearable pain where her legs were. She would try to call out for help, but she couldn't find the words. The pain was enough to make her faint, and it would all go black again.

When Miku did wake up fully, her vision was no longer blurry, but she felt a sharp pain below her waist. She peered down to see if she had been cut anywhere and screamed at the site that greeted her.

Her legs... they weren't hers.

They were the back legs of a horse.

The screaming alerted someone, who ran into the room holding a looked behind her and a whole gush of words spilled out of her mouth.

"W-where am I?!" she shrieked, "What h-have you done to me!?"

The person who had run into the room, a young lady with blonde hair, scowled at her.

"Be quiet, you stupid girl!"

But Miku refused to go unheard.

"No! Not until you tell me whe-"

She was cut off by a stinging sensation all over her face and neck. A loud roar from somewhere inside of her came out.

Then it all went black again.

"Shut up, girl!" growled the blonde woman again, as she retreated, "Stay quiet until it's time for your act!"

Miku lay on the floor of the room she had awoken in a few minutes in total agony. Not mattered how hard she rubbed at her eyes, the darkness wouldn't leave. Her face stung, as did her neck, and her new legs hurt her so much.

She fell asleep at some point, despite all the pain she was in. Miku dreamt of being at home with her parents again, feeling happy. A feeling she would never feel again.

When she was awoken by another voice, she was still in agony. She couldn't see, and was sure that when she had yelled at the blonde haired woman, she had thrown whatever was in that cup on her.

What was in the cup? Most likely acid. That was Miku's guess. The acid had eaten away at her face, and had left her blind.

The girl sobbed silently as this new person grabbed her bu the forearm and dragged her out of the room. She was unceremoniously thrown into what felt like a box. It was cold, and when she felt around, her hand grazed over what seemed to be metal bars.

Was this a prison?

What was she being punished for?

"Sing," said a female voice, "Your parents said you could sing, so get on your knees and do it!"

Miku was too tired and weak to do what this woman was asking. She grabbed on to the metal bars and pulled herself up, but fell down again, hitting the floor of her cage with a thud.

"I-I can't," the poor girl managed to croak out.

"Well you better be able to when I get back here in five minutes, you worthless child!"

Miku tried and tried, and managed to keep herself on her knees for a few minutes. Her voice didn't sound as sweet as it had in the past, but she prayed it would please the demanding woman.

Thankfully, it did.

But that didn't stop the woman from throwing yet more of that acid stuff on Miku for not doing what she had told her to do the first time.

And so, singing for the entertainment of other people became the young girl's new life.

She had heard people call her a freak, a monster, an ugly curiousity so many times that the names now only hurt her like pin pricks instead of hurting like huge daggers.

In the cage next to her were two children; twins. They had been sewn together.

The two headed wonder.

The children were nice, and talked to her during the lonely nights. The boy, Len, had been attacked with the acid too, but it hadn't affected his eyes. His sister, Rin, was a good child and hadn't suffered the pain of the acid, and she seemed to be a bit too full of herself.

The twins told Miku of the other child at the circus, Kaito, whose brain had been switched with that of a dog. He ate the frozen limbs of humans and was so wild that he had to be restrained so that he wouldn't attack any of the people viewing this sick form of entertainment.

There was also another child, who Miku had never spoken too. He had only been part of the circus for a few days though. The pain had gotten to his so much that he had taken his own life.

The only way out.

Miku's life is an endless cycle.

She does the same thing everyday.

She feels the same pain everyday.

She sees the same darkness everyday.

The monotonous cycle is tiring.

The pain is too much to bear.

She wants the darkness to go.

And the sharp shard of glass ripping through her wrist's flesh does just that.


End file.
